


Scarred Thranduil

by FrankensteinsAway



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drawing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsAway/pseuds/FrankensteinsAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I finally dare to post my rough sketches! Since I saw the "scars adittion" to the character in the movie I've kind of imagined he would have been severely scarred all over his body not just his face... so even though this draw it's kind of "headshot" I expanded a bit his damaged zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred Thranduil

 


End file.
